Ahriman (Final Fantasy)
Ahriman (also known on Gaia as Allemagne or Allemange) are one of the commonly-recurring enemies found in the Final Fantasy series. It made its first appearance in Final Fantasy III, though it was retroactively added as a boss to the remake of the first game, Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls. A few other types with different physiology have been seen, such as the types seen in ''Final Fantasy XI'' and in ''Final Fantasy XIII''. A singular character named Ahriman also appears in Final Fantasy XII. Biology Ahriman primarily consist of a gigantic eye that makes up most of their spherical body. The rest of their body is taken up by a small mouth full of needle like teeth that seems to disappear once closed; a pair of strong, digitigrade legs; and large, leathery wings to help keep them aloft. They have long, spindly tails that likely help keep balance. These may provide stabilization during flight, and seem to be dragged on the ground behind them when grounded, perhaps to offset the size of their wings. Some Ahriman possess long spines growing out of their back, but what causes this in some and not others is not directly understood. Four subspecies are known to exist found in differing areas: Green Ahriman are weaker than regular Ahriman found in the Crystal World. Voidsent Ahriman (simply referred to as Ahriman) are found in Eorzea; this variety are unique in that they posses long, gangly arms not seen in other species. Two other varieties, the Ice and Lava Ahriman, also exist and are found in the Crystal World. Their skin color is normally a pale yellow, although red, purple, and a pale peach skin tone has also been recorded. The thin skin of their leathery wings also greatly varies. It is rare for the species to simply have paler yellow skin tone or red for even thinner for the wing membranes, and it is far more common for these wings to appear green, purple, blue, or even black. Iris color also can vary, with purple, blue, red, brown, yellow, and green being potential colorations. Some species of Ahriman are notably weak to ice magic, though they are often resistant to wind magic. Intelligence and magical capacity Ahriman are surprisingly sapient creatures despite their inability to directly manipulate objects, and some have been seen with facial tattoos or adorned with minimal jewelry. Ahriman are masters of magic. They often possess instant death-causing spells such as Death, Dread Gaze, Earthquake, L4 Death, Petrify, Roulette, and Doom. However, regional Ahriman often learn other spells, as well. They have been seen casting fire spells such as Blaze, Fira, and Firaga; lightning spells such as Thunder, Thunderbolt, Thundara, and Thundaga; and ice spells such as Icestorm, Blizzara, and Blizzaga. Stronger Ahriman have been seen casting Meteor. They are also known to know white magic spells such as Cura and Curaja to heal themselves with, and sometimes can cast Haste, in an attempt to speed up a Doom countdown. They can also sometimes cast Banish, Bewitching Gaze, Big Breath, Binding Circle, Blaster, Circle, Dark, Demonic Gaze, Eye Laser, Eyes on Me, Gaze Attack, Glare, L3 Flare, Slow, Sonic Wave, Teardrop, Umbral Gaze, and Wing Buffet. Voidsent Ahriman are known for their proficient use of Earth magic. Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:LC Category:Very High Category:Flying Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1990